Impossibble
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: Kisah Rukia di Spanyol. Bagaimanakah kehidupannya disana? Langsung saja kita lihat...


**Halooo.. minna-san ! saya kembali dengan sekuel untuk fict yang berjudul 'The Lost' saya mengucapkan banyak terimaksih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca fict saya sebelumnya. Untuk semua review saya sudah balas lewat pm. Terimakasih juga untuk Voidy-senpai yang memberi banyak masukan kepada saya. Langsung tanpa banyak bicara lagi, saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua.. ini dia...**

_**Impossible**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pairing: Rukia x Rey**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance+Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH ****© Tite Kubo**

**Summary: jelek dan acak2an hehe..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan diluar tidak semulus yang diharapkan oleh Rukia, walaupun saat ini dia sedang menjalani sebuah ikatan 'cinta' dengan pria berkebangsaan Spanyol dan Jepang yang bernama Rey Himaru. Sudah satu tahun ia tinggal di Spanyol dan sudah sepuluh bulan ia dan Rey menjadi sepasang kekasih, sepertinya kali hubungan mereka mendapat 'sedikit' guncangan... Apakah itu?

Kita lihat peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin siang ketika Rey dan Rukia sedang berada di kampus mereka..

**Flashback+++**

Hari ini Rukia berencana memberikan bento buatannya kepada sang kekasih tercinta, sungguh perhatian bukan?

Dia pun berjalan menuju kelas sang pacar dengan wajah yang ceria. Bahkan para mahasiswa pun sampai bingung melihat ekspresi yang dipancarkan dari wajah Rukia. Ada yang menyimpulkan Rukia mendapat hasil ujian dengan nilai yang bagus, sedang jatuh cinta, mendapat hadiah dari sang kekasih, bahkan ada yang menyimpulkan bahwa tingkat kewarasan Rukia perlu ditanyakan.. Wow kasihan banget ya, Rukia? Haha *author yang ga waras mah :P*plak*

Setelah sampai di depan kelas Rey, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Semoga dia suka!" Rukia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menenangkan diri.

Namun.. ketika ia memasuki kelas, pemandangan yang tak ia bayangkan muncul dihadapannya. Rey sedang berbicara sambil bercanda dengan seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang 'manis' bagi Rukia. Rukia tak pernah melihat wajah kekasihnya itu begitu lepas,tak pernah ia melihat ekspresi itu ketika mereka sedang bersama. Kecewa, sakit... Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia saat ini.

"T-tidak mungkin... Rey... dan itu... Shiara... Oh,tuhan..." Langsung saja Rukia melesat keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Rey, karena situasi kelas memang masih cukup ramai. Ya, masalah gadis yang bersama Rey di kelas, Rukia mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah teman baik sang kekasih. Rey pernah menceritakannya, gadis itu... mereka terlihat cocok sekali. Rukia merasa kalah dari gadis yang bernama Shiara itu. Ia jadi berpikir, benarkah Rey dan Shiara hanya berteman? Mungkinkah sebenarnya Rey mencintai Shiara, bukan dirinya? Berbagai pertanyaan yang mampu menghancurkan hatinya itu bermunculan satu per satu dalam benaknya. Ini buruk, haruskah dirinya mengalami putus cinta lagi?

.

.

.

Sudah 15 kali Rey menelpon Rukia, namun tak ada jawaban dari si penerima telpon. Saat istirahat di kampus ia mencari Rukia, tapi tak melihat gadis itu dimana pun. Saat bertanya pada teman sekelasnya mereka mengatakan Rukia sudah pulang lebih dulu karena tidak enak badan. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadisnya itu. Mungkin kalian berpikir mengapa tidak langsung saja ke tempat Rukia tinggal? Oke, oke... Rey segera mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat Rukia tinggal.

Tentu saja Rukia tinggal di apartemen, sekarang ini Rey berada di depan pintu apartemen Rukia. Sudah lima kali ia menekan bel sambil diiringi ketukan pintu, namun tak kunjung juga menampakan sang pemilik ruangan itu.

'Kemana sih... Aku jadi khawatir...' Rey bingung sendiri dengan sikap Rukia yang aneh hari ini, seperti tidak biasanya.

'Katanya mau kasih kejutan, tapi gak ada kabar. Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik?' Berbagai pikiran negatif muncul dikepalanya. Membuat Rey semakin gelisah.

'Apa lapor polisi ya? Tapi, belum 24 jam nih. Kemana sih my princess?' Ia memutuskan menunggu Rukia di depan pintu apartemennya. Sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding, ia terus mencoba menghubungi Rukia lewat ponsel. Namun , seperti yang sebelumnya tak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

Kemudian dia melangkah dan berjongkok dekat dengan kloset pintu kemudian membukanya, ternyata ada kunci kamar Rukia. Ya, Rey tahu ini lah kebiasaan gadisnya yang menaruh kunci cadangannya dibawah kloset. Bukannya Rey tidak tahu sopan santun, ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Rukia. Takut saja Rukia pingsan di kamarnya atau hal buruk lainnya. Setelah pintu kamar terbuka ia segera masuk.

"Rukia!" Dicarinya di kamar tidur namun tak ditemukannya sosok gadis itu.

"Rukia!" Di dapur pun tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa piring kotor.

"Rukia!" Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi juga tidak ada.

Karena merasa tak nyaman di dalam apartemen Rukia yang pemiliknya entah kemana, ia memutuskan menunggu diluar saja. Dikuncinya pintu tersebut, kemudian ia duduk bersandar pada dinding.

Kemanakah Rukia?

Mari kita lihat gadis mungil berdarah jepang ini...

Setelah melihat Rey dan Shiara, Rukia segera masuk kelasnya. Karena merasa pusing dan shock melihat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat, maka ia meminta izin kepada dosen selanjutnya dan teman-temannya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Hah~ ini buruk sekali, mau aku apakan bekal ini?" Gumam Rukia sambil memandang kotak bentonya yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada sang kekasih. Ia ingin marah, tapi tak bisa. Seberapa bersalahnya Rey kepadanya ia tak pernah bisa marah sedikit pun. Baginya Rey pria yang berbeda, mampu membuatnya tenang, bahkan merubah pola hidupnya yang sedikit kacau karna kepergian Kaien dan Ichigo.

"Huft, aku jadi ingat hari itu saat pergi bersama Ichigo... Dia menyuapiku nasi goreng buatannya, rasanya memang tidak terlalu enak... tapi, itu pertama kalinya aku disuapi. Aku senang sekali jika mengingatnya, saat bersama Kaien belum pernah begitu. Haha, sungguh indahnya hari itu walau hanya sebentar saja aku tak bisa melupakan semua kenangan itu. Aku merindukan kalian, sekarang kalian seperti apa ya?" Semua kenangannya dimasa lalu berbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya. Ia rindu masa-masa itu, dimana hidupnya serasa sempurna. Walau pada akhirnya perpisahan terjadi. Ia tersenyum sendiri, saat ini ia sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan hamparan bunga lavender disekitarnya, bunga yang paling ia sukai.

"Indahnya, setidaknya ini menjadi obat penenangku sekarang." Rukia berjalan kearah hamparan bunga, memetiknya setangkai, menghirup aromanya, meresapinya...

"Haah~ ini harum sekali..." Kemudian ia pun merebahkan badannya pada hamparan bunga lavender, kepalanya menengadah kearah langit biru yang cerah.

"Selamat tidur." Rukia pun menutup matanya, ia sangat lelah dengan apa yang ia alami sejak dulu. Ia berharap dengan menidurkan diri dihamparan bunga lavender perasaannya akan membaik.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaam... Aku tertidur, nyenyak sekali... Eh? Sudah gelap? Jam berapa ini? A-apa jam enam? Gawaat~!" Rukia pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melesat lari menuju apartemennya. Namun saat diperjalanan pulang ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Rukia?" Panggil seseorang yang Rukia temui saat ini, seorang pria tampan yang cukup populer di kampusnya.

"Ah, Leo-senpai? Sedang apa disini?" Jawab Rukia yang heran bertemu seniornya disini, mengapa? Karna tempat ini cukup sepi dan jauh dari rumah penduduk. Leo adalah senior yang cukup populer di kampusnya. Saat masa orientasi kampus Leo lah pembimbing kelompoknya Rukia. bahkan Rukia dulu sempat kagum padanya karena Leo pernah menolong kaki Rukia yang terluka. Walaupun tampangnya cuek sekali, tapi Rukia menyukainya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Tempat ini baik untuk refreshing, kau sendiri? Sebagai gadis kau berkeliaran sendirian disini? Dimana Rey?" Katanya dengan sedikit heran karena biasanya Rukia dan Rey pasti bersama.

"Ah, aku sendiri saja senpai. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri hehe..." Jawab Rukia dengan cengiran yang jelas aneh dimata Leo. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak ingin dibilang ikut campur, Leo mengabaikan pikirannya tentang hal aneh pada diri Rukia.

"Oh , gitu.. Mari pulang bersama..." Ajak Leo kepada Rukia dengan senyuman lembut yang ia tunjukan kepada Rukia. Sedangkan sang objek dari senyuman Leo blushing atas ajakan sang senpai yang wajahnya memang tampan.

"Ah, ya..." Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang memang searah, sepanjang perjalanan mereka tertawa bersama. Satu hal yang baru Rukia ketahui dari Leo, bahwa Leo bisa bergurau dibalik wajahnya yang cuek itu. Hal itu pun mampu membuat Rukia lupa akan kejadian tadi siang. Apalagi perjalanan cukup jauh, sehingga canda tawa pun tercipta lebih banyak.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku, senpai." Ucap Rukia kepada Leo, sungguh kehadiran senpainya ini mampu mengobati hati Rukia yang tengah galau *hah? Bahasa apa tuh?*.

"Tak masalah, malam Rukia..." Sebelum pergi ia mengacak pelan rambut Rukia, gadis yang menurutnya manis. Sayangnya, Rukia memiliki kekasih. Jika tidak, mungkin Leo akan menjadikan Rukia sebagai kekasihnya. Rukia hanya mampu tersenyum lembut atas sikap sang senpai.

"Oh iya, aku kehabisan makanan. Beli dulu ah di minimarket..." Rukia pun berburu makanan cukup lama di supermarket karna pilah-memilah makanan yang sehat, enak, tapi tak terlalu menguras uang sakunya. Sebab, sang ayah belum mentransfer uang bulan ini.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya berada,tidak terlalu cepat namun dirasakan olehnya langkah gelisah. Ketika membalik penglihatannya ke sumber langkah kaki tadi ternyata...

"Rey?" Kaget, itulah ekspresi yang terpancar dari pembuat suara langkah kaki tadi.

"Rukia? Darimana saja? Aku mencarimu seharian? Katanya kau pulang karena sakit? Kenapa tidak di kamarmu?" Rey langsung memberikan Rukia sebaris pertanyaan, ia sangat khawatir dengan Rukia. Diperhatikan wajah gadisnya seksama, tidak seperti orang sakit wajahnya segar saja. Heran..

"Dari beli makanan." Jawab Rukia sekenanya. Ia malas beradu argumen dengan Rey, tentu karna kejadian tadi siang.

"Dari siang? Memang beli dimana sampai selarut ini?" Tentu saja Rey tidak percaya dengan jawaban Rukia yang mungkin benar karena bungkusan yang dibawanya namun ia ragu, jika membeli makanan saja tidak mungkin sampai malam begini kan? Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 21.55.

"Tadi jalan-jalan sebentar. Kenapa banyak tanya sih?" jawab Rukia dengan galaknya, sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan Rey saat ini, yang akan menaikan tingkat emosinya.

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Aku khawatir, apa salah ha? Tadi siang katanya mau kasih surprise?" Bingung dengan ekspresi yang Rukia pancarkan, seperti tak ingin bicara padanya. Namun, ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

'Ia, tadinya sebelum aku melihatmu dengan Shiara.' Ungkap Rukia dalam hati, sungguh sebal.

"Maaf, bento nya aku makan. Habis pas jalan-jalan lapar."

"Apa? Kenapa di kampus tidak memberikannya? Kau hari ini aneh sekali."

"Aku tak melihatmu tadi, sudah ya aku mau istirahat." Pamit Rukia kepada Rey sambil menutup pintu, sedangkan yang diajak bicarac hanya diam membatu ditempat.

.

.

'Ada apa dengannya..?'

.

.

**End of flashback...**

"Hari ini libuuur...~!" Teriak Rukia didalam apartemennya, sungguh hari ini ia akan bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan jenuh yang menyerangnya atas kejadian kemarin siang.

"Mandi dulu ah, terus buat sarapan deh." Rukia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dengan langkah kilatnya *?*

.

.

.

"Hmm, seperti biasa kunci yang satu dibalik koset." Tak disangka pagi ini ada tamu yang hadir di apartemen Rukia. Siapakah dia?

.

.

.

"Segarnya~! Hari yang menyenangkan aku datang~!" Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Rukia berniat mengambil kimono mandi nya yang tertinggal di ruang tamu.

"Ru-rukia... Kau, habis... Mandi?"

"Kyaaa~! Apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi. Keluar! Dasar mesuuum~!" Rukia pun panik, berusaha mentupi bagian tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya yang tidak mungkin bisa menutupi. Sambil melempar bantal sofa kepada pria yang tengah duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Ampun... Aku tak tahu kau mandi, habis aku panggil tak ada jawaban." Jawab sang pria yang ternyata adalah Rey. Tentu ia juga terkejut, baru kali ini ia melihat Rukia langsung hanya memakai handuk yang membelit tubuhnya yang otomatis membuat wajah Rey memerah.

"Huh, jelas gak dengar! Aku kan lagi mandi! Cepat keluar!" Usir Rukia, namun karna terlalu terburu-buru mendorong tubuh sang kekasih justru membuat Rukia tergelincir.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Rukia!" Rey yang didorong pun ikut tergelincir, dan jatuh ke lantai. Namun, sungguh ia beruntung tak merasa sakit karna...

"R-rey... A-aku..." Wajah Rukia sungguh merah padam karna malu, membuat Rey yang ternyata jatuh diatasnya merasa bahwa wajah Rukia begitu manis, wangi dari aroma sabun yang Rukia pakai pun tercium oleh Rey. Tatapan intens itu membuat Rukia makin panas.

"M-maaf..." Tak segera bangkit dari tubuh Rukia, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadisnya yang manis ini. Semakin dekat, hidung saling bersentuhan daaan...

Cup!

Kecupan dibibir mungil Rukia pun terjadi, tak lama hanya beberapa detik saja. Kemudian, Rey membantu Rukia berdiri dan memberikan kimono mandi yang ada di dekatnya.

"M-maaf!" Dengan sedikit gugup ia berkata pada Rukia,sungguh wajah Rey pun memerah karna malu dan yang terpenting Rukia jatuh tapi handuknya masih melekat ditubuhnya. Jika tidak Rey menjamin dirinya akan mimisan.

"Terimakasih... Aku ke kamar dulu." Rukia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian, sungguh ini pertama kali kejadian memalukan yang ia alami bersama kekasihnya. Merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri.

'Bodoh...'

.

.

.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Rukia yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap. Setelah berpakaian ia mengajak Rey untuk sarapan. Ya, walau hanya roti panggang dan selai saja ia berharap agar pikirannya dan sang kekasih dapat teralihkan dari kejadian tadi dengan sarapan.

"Ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, apa kau mau?" Jawabnya dengan santai sambil memasukan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kemana?" Balas Rukia sambil meneguk segelas susu.

"Amor Park? Bukankah kau ingin sekali kesana?"

"Ah, benarkah? Sebenarnya aku sudah punya acara berburu buku, tapi kau mau mengajakku ke tempat indah itu? Aku tak mungkin menolaknya." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, sepertinya kejadian kemarin telah terlupa olehnya. Sedangkan yang diberi senyuman itu tersipu karna sosok Rukia terlihat manis.

"Baiklah, mau ganti baju lagi? Atau pakai itu saja?" Tanya nya sambil memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Rukia.

"Ganti dong, kamu tunggu sebentar ya?" Rukia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, wajahnya begitu ceria.

"Ok." Rey pun melanjutkan sarapannya kembali, sebenarnya ia sedang makan roti ketiganya. Mungkin dia memang sedang didera lapar?

.

.

.

.

"Ayo!" Ucap Rukia semangat.

"Ayo, hmm... Kau terlihat manis sayang..." Puji Rey dengan sedikit gomabalan khas pria.

"Huh, jangan menggodaku ya?" Rukia mengancam Rey dengan wajahnya yang mengembung. Justru hal itu terlihat lucu sekali bagi rey.

"Haha, aku serius sayang... Hentikan ekspresimu yang lucu itu, sungguh aku ingin tertawa terus saat melihatnya." Sambil menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak-ledak.

"Huu~ oke, oke." Setelah mengunci apartemen, mereka memasuki lift menuju parkiran. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang indah untuk mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC... hehe terimakasih telah membaca fict saya, semoga suka. Jangan lupa review ya? ^^**

**Reina Mitsu**


End file.
